Kami and Buddy Romance
Picture0123.jpg|Buddy and Kami! Inness.png|Inness (Boah) Faith21.png|Faith at age 21. Octacious .png|Octacious (Boah) Tiberius.png|Tiberius (Boah) Sebastian.png|Sebastain (Gami) Heath.png|Heath (Gami) Logan.png|Logan (Gami) Ciara.png|Ciara (Gami) Antonette.png|Antonette (Gami) Bambi.png|Bambi (Gami) Faith.png|Faith at age 7. Cealy.png|Cealy (Bril) Barbie.png|Barbie (Gami) Kavon.png|Kavon (Bami) Skye.png|Skye (Bril) Faith25.png|Faith at age 25. kami and buddy!.jpg|Kami and Buddy (All credit goes to Emma!) bella ann.png|Bella (Bami) ben lee.png|Ben Lee (Bami) kiara mae.png|Kiara (Bami) kayleen.png|Kayleen (Bami) Faith30.png|Faith at age 30 Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3. Starla.png|Starla (Faiward) Habiba.png|Habiba (Faiward) Cherry.png|Cherry (Faiward) Apple.png|Apple (Faiward) Kitty.png|Kitty (Bami) Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. (Bami) Chase.png|Chase (Bril) Faiward.jpg|Faiward Marrage. Untitleddrawing.jpg|Faiward's Marriage Invitation Gabreella2.jpg|Faith in Cards Gabreella.jpg|Faith backstage at Cards Alice4.jpg|Alice all grown up. (Faiward, duh) RB.jpg|Rachel and Blaine (Krinness) Pavarottigrave.jpg|Blaine and Kurt Faiward.jpg|Faith and Edward's Marriage Genta.jpg|Genta (Heiln) Kaoru.jpg|Koaru (marries Genta) Mako 2.jpg|Mako (Helin) Kotoha!.jpg|Kotoha (Helin) Ashleigh.png|Ashleigh (Krinness) Kingston.png|Kingston (Faiward) Teaghan.png|Teaghan (Bril) Dessa.png|Dessa (Bril) Dalton.png|Dalton (Bril) Daphni.png|Daphni (Bril) Daxton.png|Daxton (Bril) Derex.png|Derex (Bril) Dylan.png|Dylanna (Bril) Demetrius.png|Demetirus (Boah) Braxton.png|Braxton (Faiward) Ariella.png|Ariella (Faiward) Callie.png|Callie (Faiward) Teaghan.png|Teaghan (Bril) Al.png|Albert (Bessica) Ike.png|Isaac (Bessica) Rocket.png|Rocket (Saylette) Conrad.png|Conrad (Cealbastian) Colton.png|Colton (Cealbastian) Eliot.png|Eliot (Cealbastian) Sebastian.png|Ethan (Cealbastian) Brydjet-1.png|Brydjet (Cealbastian) Jedyn.png|Jedyn (Cealbastian) Sarahbell.png|Sarahbell (Ciarever) Willa.jpg|Willa (marries Saylor) Regulus.png|Regulus (Octiana) Regulus.png|Regulus (Tolly) Tulia.png|Tulia (Tolly) Flora.png|Flora (Tolly) Regulus1.jpg|Regulus (Tolly) Oct.png|Oct (Tolly) Ti.png|Ti (Octiana) Hope.png|Faith in disguise Roma.png|Flora (Octiana) Rona.png|Roma (Octiana) Lucifer.png|Lucifer (Octiana) B&l5.jpg|Louvania at age 16 (Boah) B&l4.jpg|Buddy and Louvania! (Boah) Bamihug.jpg|Bami SS.jpg|Skye threatening Sebastian MTriplets4.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets3.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton with Chase (Bril) MTriplets2.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) Sextuplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton, Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FT3.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet2.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) PHOTO 4592789 62916 8883305 ap.jpg|Ben, Buddy, and Kavon Sabb six months old.jpg|Bella, Kayleen, Kiara, and Kitty Buddy2.jpg|Buddy in the future....hubba hubba ;) B&l8.jpg|Buddy and Louvania Cutepic.jpg|Eliot and Brydjet (Cealbastian) Triplets.jpg|Inness, Tiberius, and Octacious ImagesCA2LT0LY.jpg|Sebastian and Cealy Bami wedding 1.jpg|Sebastian and Cealy Stock-photo-bride-and-groom-27506197.jpg|Bami Wedding Alex.png|Alex (Klaine) Alecia.png|Alecia Stefani.png|Stefani Katy.png|Katy "Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would be lucky enough to fall in love with my best...my best... there's a reason woman don't do this!" ~Kami to Buddy'' Founding of Bami Kami and Buddy, or Bami, is a newly made couple by Yougotburned as she was experimenting with pairings. She liked the idea and plans on writing more with them together in the future. Buddy's Kids Buddy's kids are his kids with both Bril and Boah. Inness.png|Inness Utsukushii|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Octacious .png|Octacious|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Tiberius.png|Tiberius|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Skye.png|Skye|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Cealy.png|Cealy|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Chase.png|Chase Bl.png|Buddy Jr. and Louvania B&l.png|Buddy Jr. and Louvania B&l2.jpg|Buddy Jr. and Louvania Demetrius.png|Demetrius Louvania.png|Louvania Picture0091.jpg|Buddy Jr. and Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr. Saylor.png|Saylor Yannick.png|Yannick Picture0102.jpg|Damian Picture0099.jpg|Phoenix Picture0095.jpg|Saylor Picture0103.jpg|Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness B&l5.jpg|Louvania|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Utsukushii B&l4.jpg|Buddy and Lou|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Utsukushii FT3.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril)|link=Dessica, Dylanna, and Daphni Utsukushii FTriplet2.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril)|link=Dessica, Dylanna, and Daphni Utsukushii Sextuplets.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni, Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets4.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets3.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton with Chase (Bril) MTriplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets2.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) FT4.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, and Daphni B&l8.jpg|Buddy and Lou triplets.jpg|Inness, Tiberius, and Octacious|link=Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness Utsukushii Kami's Kids Kami's kids: Sebastian.png|Sebastian|link=Sebastian Yaad Longfoot Conerhan Heath.png|Heath|link=Heath Hiro Conerhan Logan.png|Logan|link=Logan Obi Ciara.png|Ciara|link=Ciara Jane Conerhan Antonette.png|Antonette|link=Antonette Paisley Conerhan Bambi.png|Bambi|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Barbie.png|Barbie|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Children Together, Bami has septuplets: Bella Ann, Kavon Gray, Ben Lee, Kiara Mae, Buddy Jr, Kayleen Alleana, and Kitty Diana Bella ann.png|Bella|link=Bella Ann Ben lee.png|Ben|link=Benedict Lee Kavon.png|Kavon|link=Kavon Gray Kayleen.png|Kayleen|link=Kayleen Kiara mae.png|Kiara|link=Kiara Mae Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. . Grandchildren Antonette's Kids Antonette has one daughter and thats Faith Ruby Utsukushii. Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith.png|Faith at age 7.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Hope.png|Faith in disguise Faith15-1.png|Faith at age 15.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith21.png|Faith at age 21.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith25.png|Faith at age 25.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith30.png|Faith at age 30.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Bessica's Kids Buddy and Jessica have only four children as of now, and they are Al and Ike, Lilth, and Abby. Abby.jpg|Abby with Jethro Ike.png|Ike Al.png|Al Lilith.png|Lily Cealbastian's Kids Sebastian and Cealy have five children together, Eliot, Ethan, Conrad, Colton, and Brydjet. Colton.png|Colton Conrad.png|Conrad Eliot.png|Eliot Sebastian.png|Ethan Brydjet-1.png|Brydjet Cutepic.jpg|Eliot and Brydjet Helin's Kids Heath and Se Lin have three children together, Mako, Genta, and Kotoha. Mako 2.jpg|Mako Genta.jpg|Genta Kotoha!.jpg|Kotoha Saylette's Kids Saylor and Violette have four children, Legend, Rocket, Addy, and Xili. Addy.jpg|Addy Legend-1.png|Legend Rocket.png|Rocket Xili.png|Xili Ciarever's Kids Trever and Ciara have six children, three girls and three boys. Their names are Anabella, Sarahbell, Isabella, Sirius, and Lucius. Anabella.png|Anabella Sarahbell.png|Sarahbell Isabella.png|Isabella Sirius.jpg|Sirius Lucius.jpg|Lucius Krinness Kids So far, Inness and Kris have three children, Ashleigh, Blaine, and Rachel. Ashleigh.png|Ashleigh Blaine.jpg|Blaine Rachel.jpg|Rachel RB.jpg|Rachel and Blaine Octiana's Kids Octacious and Tatiana have four children. Ti.png|Ti|link=Tiberius-Octacious Benjamin-Ruburd Utsukushii II Roma.png|Roma|link=Roma-Fauna Feronia-Maia Utsukushii Rona.png|Rona|link=Angerona-Copia Fontus-Coelus Utsukushii Lucifer.png|Lucifer|link=Lucifer-Nox Coelus-Nemestrinus Utsukushii Tolly's Kids Tiberius and Holly have four children. Oct.png|Oct|link=Octacious Tiberius Utsukushii II Flora.png|Flora|link=Flora Spring Utsukushii Tulia.png|Tulia|link=Saturnalia Gaea Utsukushii Regulus1.jpg|Regulus|link=Regulus Tiberius Utsukushii Regulus.png|Regulus|link=Regulus Tiberius Utsukushii Skyilli Kids Skye and Willi have triplets in the future. Great-Grandchildren Faiward Kids Buddy and Kami have 19 Great-Grandchildren through Edward and Faith. The only ones known as of now are Ainsley and Paisley, Habiba, Starla, Apple and Cherry, Lilac, Topez, Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander, Ariella, Jedyen, Kingston, Braxton, Callie, Kimi. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Alice1.jpg|Alice Ariella.png|Ariella Braxton.png|Braxton Callie.png|Callie Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Jedyn.png|Jedyn Gentaoru"s Kids Genta and Kaoru have one child, and that's Sazu. Mako's Kids Mako has twin children who have different fathers. Their names are Mizu and Kaia. Chiakota's Kids Chiaki and Kotoha have two children named Haku and Chihiro. Klaine's Kids Blaine and Kurt have five children named Alex, Alecia, Stefani, Katy, and Marc. House With so many kids living in one house, Kami and Buddy bought a huge mansion. They were unaware that it was supposily haunted, but as the adventurous people they are, Kami and Buddy stayed there after finding out. This is also what causes the two families to come together and learn to accept each other. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Septuplets Category:Sextuplets Category:Genius Category:Locations Category:Crossover Locations Category:Kami and George's Kids Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Females Category:Edward and Faith's Kids Category:Mako's Kids Category:Saylor and Violette's Kids Category:Adopted Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:NCIS Characters Category:NCIS Pictures Category:HP Characters Category:HP Pictures Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Pictures Category:Chiaki and Kotoha's Kids Category:Mako's Kids Category:Twins Category:Triplets Category:Adopted Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddy and April's Grandchildren Category:Buddy Jr. and Jessica's Kids